Christmas with the Potters
by Khiela Cadona
Summary: Too bad they hadn't know they'd be having nine surprise guests spending the Christmas with them when they'd debated where to stay. Hermione might just panic. Mostly HP oriented, with mentions of LOTR characters. AU - Harry/Hermione Part 7 of 12 for Twelve Days Till Christmas 2011.


Disclaimer: I do not own neither Harry Potter nor Lord of the Rings. Sad, but true.

A/N: The pairing being Hermione/Harry, that should tell you that I'm at least ignoring parts of Deathly Hallows...

Originally written for Dec 19th, 2011.

x.x.x

**Christmas with the Potters**

x.x.x

"And what's this?"

Hermione tried to contain her sigh. These two hobbits were going to drive her batty just in time for Christmas Eve.

"It's a Christmas sock," she answered Pippin anyway, taking a look around the room. She could see Harry and Neville talking with Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf; Ginny laughing with Frodo and Sam; Boromir making his way to the fridge against the wall separating the kitchen and living room and Luna talking with Legolas at the window. Ron was running late.

Suddenly Harry was standing beside her talking to Merry and Pippin, "Sorry guys, but I think it's time Mione and I start the cooking," he gave the two hobbits a jovial grin. Hearing the magic word "cooking" Merry and Pippin were happy to leave them and went to join Ginny, Sam and Frodo.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione whispered.

"No problem, Mione," he whispered back, "but I wasn't lying either, we probably should start the cooking."

"Yeah, I reckon you're right," Hermione said with a sigh, taking a look at their current kitchen. It was smaller than she'd liked. Too bad they hadn't know they'd be having nine surprise guests (from another dimension!) spending the Christmas with them when they'd debated where to stay.

"It'll be all right," Harry's hands found their way on to her shoulders to try and massage the anxiety out of her. Or at least the tension that had been building there for the last few days.

"Will it?" Hermione felt the doubt again, "How are we going to help them? How are we going to keep the kids out of this mess? Harry, it's Christmas!" the desperation she'd tried to valiantly to keep out of her voice crept back in at her final exclamation.

Harry, who was still doing wonders to her overly tense shoulders, spoke in a calm tone she was so familiar with, "Mione, the most brilliant witch I know is on it and she's got the help of a well accomplished Unspeakable. And as for the kids, meeting people from another dimension is going to be exiting. Besides, I know you, you're worried about this space aren't you?"

Hermione sighed; she hated it (mostly) when Harry punched rationality shaped holes in her panicky thoughts. "I'm not 'the most brilliant witch' you know," Hermione chose to attend the easiest subject first, "you have met our daughter, right?" she added a little teasing into her tone. "Seriously speaking, though, Luna and I, we're not even close. We don't know how or why they came here or not even why here specifically. Then there is the fact -"

"But you will," Harry interrupted.

"Maybe," Hermione tilted her head, willing to give in for now, "Do you really think the kids won't mind?"

"Only time will tell, and if they do mind, we'll figure it out," when Harry used that tone it wasn't hard to forget they had fought and won a war.

"Yes, you're right. Now, what did you have in mind for the lack of room?"

Harry whirled her around in his arms. "Love, are you a witch or not?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Hermione gave her patented "really, you're using that on _me_?" glare at him.

"You mean we should magic it," it might have been worded like a question but her tone, flat and unimpressed, sure didn't portray it as such.

"Yes."

"It's against the law to do so in a muggle neighbourhood without approved permission from the department of muggle affairs, and you know it," she used her best "I'm reading you the letter of the law" tone, bored and unchangeable. Harry just gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to take the chicken out of the fridge to warm on the table, "You have better idea?"

Hermione took few pacing steps and started to think aloud, "Ron and Luna have even less room, Ginny and Nev are still living in the Burrow, Grimmauld Place is out of the question until the renovations are done, oh why did we thought it'd be great time to have that done over the holidays? All I can think of is the Potter Manor, but that's in even worse shape than the Grimmauld Place was before our fifth year!" Hermione turned to look at Harry and then their guest, when suddenly the idea struck her, "but, oh why didn't I think of this sooner! Harry, the Manor! It's nowhere near muggle recidences, we could go there and magic something up. And we have those few fancy tents Fleur's parents gave us few years back," Hermione's mind was whirring as she plotted how to make the Christmas all around more enjoyable for all of them.

"See?" Harry was smiling at her, "You _are_ brilliant. How about you go ask everybody if they'd agree on this while I ask Kreacher if he'd be able to find those tents for us. Then we could make and eat dinner here and if everyone's willing go set things up at the Manor. And-"

"And go there tomorrow after mum and dad come back with the kids?" Hermione finished for him, "Oh, brilliant. I knew there was a reason I married you," she winked at him before giving him a quick kiss. She turned to go to talk to the others, but had to smirk when she heard Harry call after her, mock affronted "What, it wasn't my good looks and skills at Quidditch? I'm shocked Mrs. Potter, very shocked!"

"Go do what trophy husbands are supposed to do," Hermione waved her hand dismissively as she walked backwards towards the living room. And nearly bowled Luna over in the doorway.

"Oh, Luna! I'm sorry, I didn't-" Hermione started to apologise, but Luna interrupted her, looking Hermione in the eyes with dreamier smile than she'd had since the war, "_Everybody wants to go back to nature -but not on foot_."

Hermione, long since gotten used to Luna and her quirks, smiled back and sneaked her arm through Luna's. "I must agree with you. How about we go tell the others?" The stepped together into the living room and Hermione went on to tell them the plan. She didn't think she was imagining the relief that washed over their nine guests at the mention of spending the coming – unknown number of – days outside the city limits, and near the woods.

* * *

**A/N**: I know it's more than little silly, but what can I say – it was written on the Christmas day...  
Any comments?


End file.
